And I Thought I Loved You Then
by gleefulmia
Summary: Finn laughed as he walked away thinking 'I am definitely in love with this girl.'
1. The Night That I First Met You

Hey guys, so I'm back with my second story. It's another songfic that spans over a few chapters. This is one of my all time favorite songs, so I was really excited to do this fic. Please enjoy and read and review :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song. "Then" is by Brad Paisley

And I Thought I Loved You Then

_I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
>You had me mezmorized<em>

"I don't know if this is such a good idea dude." Finn said as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at himself in the mirror to make sure he looked half decent.

"Finn, man lighten up. It's just a blind date." Puck reminded him for the millionth time that evening.

"You know I'm not great with these kinds of things. Remember what happened last time?"

"Dude you swore you wouldn't bring that up again. I already apologized like a _thousand _times." Puck stressed the word thousand to prove his point.

"The so-called date you set me up on turned out to be a guy, it's a little hard to live that down." Finn turned to face his best friend, chuckling a little at the irritated look on the guy's face.

"I promise you this time I made sure it was a chick." Puck reassured him. "Please man, don't back out on me now, this Quinn chick is hot. And I'm not talking your everyday hot, I'm talking super model hot."

Finn rolled his eyes. "I seem to remember you saying that the last time too."

"Look she only agreed to go out with me if I brought a date for her friend, Rachel I think is her name. That's a chicks name Hudson, you got nothing to worry about." Puck assured and walked towards the doorway to their apartment.

"With you there is always something to worry about." Finn mumbled to himself. Shaking his apprehension off, he followed Puck and threw on a pair of shoes. He thought he looked decent enough in dark blue jeans and a light blue button up shirt with a white shirt underneath. The clothes were freshly cleaned so he wouldn't smell too badly. "Lets just get this over with."

"Hey, you never know, you may end up liking this chick."

"Rachel, lets go. You're going to make us late." Quinn yelled down the hall of her apartment to her best friend and roomate's room.

"Sorry, my hair is not cooperating with me." Rachel replied.

Quinn rolled her eyes and walked towards the room to find Rachel attempting to pin her hair up with bobby-pins, which given the length of her hair, make a pretty impossible feat.

"I thought we agreed you would leave your hair down." Quinn said.

"I was going to, but you didn't exactly give me a lot of time to straighten it."

"It looks good down." Quinn said and walked over, taking the pins from Rachel's hair and shaking her friend's hair out. "You're one of those people with naturally nice wavy hair, I'm actually jealous of you for that."

"Please, it looks like I barely ran a brush through it." Rachel replied indignantly.

"You look fine. Your date's not going to know what hit him." Quinn said assuredly. "Look if you want, pull it to the side in a low pony tail over your shoulder, that will look good with the dress."

Rachel nodded and did just that. "Speaking of this date...what is my date's name again and what exactly do you know about him?"

Quinn sighed. They had been through this already. "His name's Finn. He's 22 years old, our age, he just graduated with a degree in sports journalism, he's working as a junior reporter for Fox News. That's about all I know."

"A sports reporter? He sounds like some jock." Rachel made a face at the thought, she was used to the jocks in high school who threw slushies in her face. "What am I going to have in common with a former jock?"

"Rach, please don't start. I need you to come with me. I need to know what you think of this Puckerman guy."

"Well based on his last name, I assure you I've heard better." Rachel joked causing Quinn to shook her head. "Sorry. Ok I promised I would come with you and I don't back down. Plus this will get Santana off my back about me never dating and her converting me to lesbianism."

"That a girl!" Quinn giggled and threw her arms around Rachel's neck. "I knew you'd come around."

"Yeah, yeah let's get this over with." Rachel laughed as she stood up and grabbed her purse from the vanity.

"Rach, you never know, this Finn guy might be the one." Quinn said.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Finn asked as he and Puck stood outside in line waiting to get into the restaurant.

"Not yet, Quinn said they might be a little late cause her roommate had a show or something."

"What kind of show?" Finn asked curiously. "She's not a stripper or something is she?"

"S'what if she is?" Puck joked but backed off when he saw Finn's eyes widen in fear. "Sorry, that was a bad joke. I really doubt she's a stripper. Quinn's a pretty put together kind of girl from what I can tell, I don't think she would hang out with someone who wasn't as proper and put together as her."

Finn breathed a sigh of relief, still slightly worried.

"Oh, there she is." Puck nudged him and pointed in the direction of a blonde girl. She looked very prim and classy, not someone like Noah Puckerman would usually go for. Finn knew he must really like her.

"I don't see anybody with her." Finn frowned, but his expression changed when he saw a tiny girl trailing slightly behind Quinn. Finn's jaw dropped, something that he had never done. She was very small, wearing a white dress with a thin black belt around the middle and high heels that made her legs look like they went on for miles. Her hair was long and pulled off to the side and she had huge, wide eyes that held the same nervous expression he had just been showing. She was captivating.

"Hi Puckerman." Quinn said with a smile to her date. "You must be Finn, it's good to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Puck."

Finn nodded at her, still staring at the petite girl beside her.

Quinn bit back a laugh when she noticed how Finn was looking at her best friend. She looked to Rachel and saw the same expression on her face. "This is my friend, Rachel."

Finn smiled at the girl. "I'm Finn." He said stupidly. He immediately berated himself. _She already knows that dumbass._

Rachel still hadn't said anything. She was too blown away by how good looking Finn was. She wasn't normally the type to find herself fawning over a guy, especially after just meeting him, but she couldn't deny Finn was hot! He was huge, towering over her 5'2 frame. He had just the right amount of muscle. His hair was perfectly tousled, and he had beautiful caramel colored eyes, with a sprinkling of freckles across his cheek. But it was his smile that truely took her breath away. It was perfect, the movie star kind of smile.

"It's good to meet you Finn." Rachel smiled, suddenly feeling shy but not understanding why. She wasn't normally like this.

"Please excuse me for staring, but you're really beautiful." Finn said.

Rachel blushed and smiled bashfully. "Thanks. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Well I do work out a lot." Finn joked.

Rachel giggled. She liked that he had a sense of humor. Most guys that she had dated in the past were high-strung theatre types, her most recent ex, Jesse St. James, had a very one dimensional personality, that being one of a drama queen.

"Should we go inside?" Quinn asked, suddenly feeling like she and Puck were the third wheels on a date they had set up. Quinn couldn't help but smile though at the fact that Rachel seemed to like Finn a lot.

Rachel and Finn both nodded but still didn't take their eyes off eachother. Finn offered her his arm, which she gladly accepted. They walked into the restaurant and the hostess took them to their table. Puck and Finn on one side, Rachel and Quinn on the other. The waitress took their order and Puck and Quinn started making small talk. Finn decided to try to make conversation with Rachel, even though he felt nervous for some odd reason.

"So Rachel, Puck told me you had a show tonight or something?" Finn asked curiously. She didn't look like a stripper.

Rachel nodded, excited that he seemed to be taking an interest in her job. "I'm an actress actually, I work on Off-Broadway Productions, but my current show is in the running to be chosen to go to Broadway in the next year or so." She smiled proudly.

Finn looked impressed. "That's so cool. I've only ever been to one Broadway show, I think it was Next to Normal a couple years ago."

"Oh really? Meghann Fahy who had one of the lead roles in the show is a friend of mine." Rachel exclaimed. "If you liked the show, I could get you an autograph."

Finn nodded. "Yeah it was good. I don't know a lot about musicals, but I liked that one. What show are you in?"

"It's called Carrie. I play the lead."

Now Finn was doubly impressed. "Wow you must be amazing then. Do you like to sing?"

"Of course, it's my life basically. I took voice lessons starting at the age of 2." Rachel said.

Finn smirked. "Could you even really talk?"

She shrugged. "I don't remember, but look where it's got me now."

Finn laughed and nodded. "I'd love to hear you some time or see you in the play."

Rachel grinned. "Ok, just let me know when and I will save you a ticket, front row centre."

"It's a plan." Finn said grinning back at her. She had a really beautiful smile. It was like it literally lit up the entire room.

"So you're a sports journalist from what I hear?" Rachel asked.

Finn nodded. "Yeah not nearly as exciting as your job unfortunately, but I love it. I've always been really into sports. I played football and basketball in high school and then football in college."

"Where did you go to school?" She loved that Finn was so comfortable to be around. They were keeping the conversation flowing nicely.

"Ohio State. I'm from Lima, Ohio like Puckerman here." Finn gestured to Puck, who ignored him. "What about you? Where are you from?"

"Right here in New York, born and raised. I went to NYU with Quinn and that's when we became friends. She was my dormmate."

"Wow your life is so much more exciting than mine." Finn laughed. "I'm from a cow town. The only reason I got out of there was because of football and music."

"Music?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Yeah I got a full ride into college for football, but what really gave me the edge over other people was the fact that I was involved in our school's Glee club. The reps liked my extracurriculars list." Finn explained.

"Do you still sing?" Rachel asked thinking this guy couldn't get more perfect.

"In the shower mostly, but the odd time I go out to karaoke bars with friends, although not as much as I did in college."

"I'd love to hear you." Rachel encouraged.

"Uhm maybe some other time." Finn said shyly. "They might not appreciate that in a place this nice."

Rachel had stopped listening after he said "some other time". He implied that he wanted to go out with her again. She was pretty sure this night couldn't get any better.

"I'd like that." She enthused just as their meals were brought to them. The four continued to talk with eachother and by the end of the night it was like they were all old friends.

_And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
>taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight<br>I hadn't told you yet  
>but I thought I loved you then<br>_

"Finn, I really have to go." Rachel giggled as he continued to kiss her on the front step to her apartment building. It had been almost 45 minutes since they had gotten back from their date. Finn had taken her to her favorite restaurant Sardis and then out for a night of karaoke in which Rachel had learned Finn had an amazing voice and their musical chemistry was as strong as their romantic chemistry.

"Not yet." Finn smiled against her mother, taking a moment to breath. He pulled away and put his forehead against her's. "I can't believe it's been 3 weeks."

"Yeah an amazing 3 weeks." Rachel agreed. "I've never been this happy."

Finn nodded in agreement. "These have been the most amazing 3 weeks of my life so far Rach, and I think it's only going to get better."

Rachel nodded. "Me too. I can't wait to see where this road takes us, but I really have to go. I've got a matinee show tomorrow."

"Right and I'll be there. Front and centre like always." He said. She had gotten him tickets to her show on their first week-aversary (as Rachel had coined it), and he had gone 3 times since then, he loved watching her on stage.

"Alright, I'll see you then. Thank you for an incredible night." Rachel said kissing him one more time.

"Thank you for be so amazing." Finn said taking her hand and kissing her knuckle. "Have a good night and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"That's so cheesy." Rachel giggled. "But I liked it."

"Bye Rach." Finn laughed as he walked away thinking _I am definitely in love with this girl._

_And now you're my whole life  
>now you're my whole world<br>I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
>Like a river meets the sea,<br>stronger than it's ever been.  
>We've come so far since that day<br>And I thought I loved you then  
><em> 


	2. Come So Far Since That Day

Hey, so I'm back with Chapter 2. This story is going to be 3 chapters, so only 1 left. I take requests for stories if anybody has any ideas they'd like to share. Also I like to go on finchel-prompts tumblr quite a bit, so I might try writing a story with one of those prompts. Anyways on to Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

"Finn, where are we going?" Rachel asked as he walked behind her, covering her eyes. It was there 2 year anniversary and he was taking her out for dinner.

"Patience Miss Berry, we are almost there." Finn chuckled. Patience had never been a strong suit of Rachel's.

"You know I hate surprises." She huffed in feigned annoyance. Really she just wanted to get it out of him. Usually all she had to do was stick out her bottom lip in a pout and give him the puppy dog eyes and he was putty in her hand. This time it hadn't worked, and neither had her plan B of talking his ear off incessantly.

"You will like this surprise, I swear." Finn assured her, although he knew what she was trying to do. It just wasn't going to work this time.

"Why didn't we take a cab? I'm wearing heels."

"I warned you not to, besides it's not that far." He had to resist rolling his eyes. As much as he loved her, she could be a total drama queen.

A few minutes later they finally ended up at there destination. Finn positioned Rachel right where he wanted her and whispered "Open your eyes" in her ear, causing a huge grin to cross her face.

"Oh my god, this is where we had our first date!" Rachel exclaimed, proud of him for remembering.

"I know it is." Finn laughed and took her hand to walk in the door to the restaurant. "I thought for our 2 year, we'd recreate our first date, minus Puck and Quinn and their drama."

"I do like the sound of that Mr. Hudson." Rachel giggled. "Keep this up and I just might let you plan our dates more often." He pulled out a chair for her and she took a seat. He had arranged for them to be in a more or less private corner of the restaurant. The lights in the area were dim, the main source of light was candles. Rachel's face was illuminated by the flame and Finn thought she had never looked more beautiful then she did right now.

"Very funny. No need to remind me of the fact that you wear the pants in this relationship." Finn said sarcastically.

"Yeah and you better remember that fact." Rachel countered. "So why'd you bring me here? I mean don't get me wrong, I love it, but if you wanted to set up some kind of tradition for our anniversary, why didn't you bring me here last year?"

"That's not really my plan, although now that I think about it, I do like that idea." He grinned taking her hand from across the candelit table. "This is kind of a special night."

"Well I'm well aware of that." Rachel smiled brightly. She was really grateful to have the most amazing boyfriend ever. He was so supportive, kind and honest. She didn't know what she did to deserve him, but she wasn't giving him up for anything.

They placed their orders and Finn noticed music starting to play softly. "Would you like to dance m'lady?" He asked as he stood up and held out his hand to her.

Her smile brightened as she nodded, stood up and took his outstretched hand. "Why thank you kind sir."

They slow danced quietly in each other's arms for a while when Finn decided it was time. There was a reason he had brought her here of all places, why he had chosen this specific night and why he was so nervous. His hands and legs shook violently as he pulled away from her. He kneeled down on one knee and looked up in to her tear stained face just in time to see her jaw drop.

"Finn what are you..." Rachel stammered. She looked all around and noticed people watching them with interested expressions.

"Rachel Berry, I know this is kind of a long time coming. I know you expected a proposal soon after Quinn and Puck got engaged, but I wanted it to be the right time, and that's what this is...the right time." His shaky smile gave off his nervous feeling as he took her left hand. "I love you. I can honestly say I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. I could see our future right away and that feeling has only intensified since then. When I look at you I see my best friend, my partner in crime, my shining star, my true love and my life. Rachel Barbra Berry, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The tears poured from her eyes and onto her dress as she managed a nod and soon found herself in his arms. He picked her up, spun her around and then kissed her fiercely as applause erupted around the room.

"You know you never said yes, I only assumed that's what that nod meant." Finn joked.

Rachel laughed. "Yes Finn, I can't imagine giving you any other answer."

_And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
>You were so surprised<br>There were people around, but I didn't care  
>Got down on one knee right there once again,<br>I thought I loved you then  
><em> 

"And now please join me in welcoming me, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson." The DJ announced as Finn and Rachel entered the grand hall they had rented for the reception. Thanks to pulling some strings, they were able to get married in a beautiful area of Central Park. The weather had been gorgeous and they couldn't have asked for a more amazing day.

The events leading up to the wedding had caused a lot of stress, especially on Rachel's part. One month before the wedding, Rachel had had some pains in her lower right hand side to the point where she was rushed to the hospital and needed surgery to remove her appendix before it burst. One of Rachel's bridesmaids, who was 8 and a half months pregnant at the time, went into labor the night before and had to drop out of the wedding party. Needless to say, by the time the wedding came around, both Finn and Rachel were emotionally and physically exhausted. They had prayed for the day to go well, and it did.

Finn lead Rachel straight to the dancefloor for the first dance as husband and wife. They had both chosen the song "You Fill My Heart" by Jason Walker. What Rachel didn't know was that Finn had a special surprise for her. After their first dance, the DJ called Finn up to the stage. Rachel thought he was just making a toast, but when music started playing, she gasped. As Finn sang the song, she couldn't believe how well the words seemed to fit their relationship.

_And now you're my whole life  
>now you're my whole world<br>I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
>Like a river meets the sea,<br>stronger than it's ever been.  
>We've come so far since that day<br>And I thought I loved you then  
><em> 

When the song ended, Rachel beamed at him. She had always loved his voice, but he rarely ever sang for her anymore. This was incredible. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him.

"That was amazing." Rachel said as Finn walked back over to her, and took her in his arms once more. "Thank you." She whispered as their guests slowly took to the floor as well.

Finn shrugged. "It was nothing. I just wanted to do something to make you feel as special as you make me feel. Kurt said it was a good idea and I've always thought that song was a good one for us."

"You were right about that." Rachel agreed. "This has been the most amazing day ever. I don't want it to end."

"Who said anything about ending?" Finn questioned with a smirk. "Baby, this is just the beginning. You ain't seen nothing yet."


	3. We'll Look Back Someday

Hey everyone. This is the last chapter of this story. It's been really fun to write. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read this. For those who don't know, I have a new fic called Who's That Girl. Please take a glance at it if you want to, and I would love your feedback :)

We'll Look Back Someday

"Finn can you get Sienna for? She needs fed." Rachel yelled for her husband who was in the their bedroom. She was just finishing feeding their other daughter, Alyvia.

"Sure Rach." Finn replied as he grabbed his daughter from her crib, taking her downtowns.

"Aly's done. She's ready for bed." Rachel smiled at her husband, who nodded and picked up the baby from her arms, while handing his other daughter to her mother. He handled being the father of twins like a pro now. It was a completely different story to how it was 6 months prior.

_"Rach help, they won't stop!" Finn screamed for his wife. Both girls were bawling and he had no idea what to do. He tried burping them, he checked their diapers, he sang to them, but there was only so much he could do for them. It was up to Rachel to feed them._

_"Finn, calm down. You're yelling is only going to make it worse." Rachel said."Why don't you go downstairs and take a break. I'll take care of them for a while._

_"Are you sure?" Finn asked._

_"Yeah, it's not like there's anything you can do. You don't have the proper equipment." Rachel joked._

_Finn rolled his eyes in response. "You know I wish I could help more."_

_"I know and when they are ready to be fed regularly, you will." She assured him with a smile._

_"Why don't you walk Aly around for a minute while I feed Sienna. She hasn't eaten in a few hours." _

_Finn nodded and walked over to the 2 cribs. He looked down and was again amazed by how similar his daughters were, being they were identical though, that was a given. "Geez Rach, I don't know how you tell them apart sometimes. If they weren't in their designated beds, I couldn't tell the difference. What if I screw up one day and they get mixed up?"_

_Rachel shook her head with a laugh. "That won't happen, and even if it did, there's a reason why I have an extra set of their footprints lying around, so we can compare them if that ever happened."_

_"You thought of everything." Finn laughed. "I wish I wasn't such a screw up."_

_Rachel gasped. "Finn, how could you say such a ridiculous thing? You're not a screw up at all. You're a new parent, it's perfectly normal for you to be nervous. I'm still terrified that I'm going to mess up somewhere along the way and it will screw them up for life, but those are thoughts all parents have. We just have to take things one day at a time."_

_Finn picked up Aly and kissed her head. "Thanks babe."_

_"Don't sell yourself short Finn, you're an amazing dad. Look how much she loves you." Rachel smiled at her daughter who was gazing up at Finn with her big brown eyes. "You're there hero."_

_"Yeah well, you're mine." He grinned as she beamed and he gave her a kiss before taking Aly out of the room._

"Can you believe how far we've come?" Rachel asked later that night as they sat on their front porch in their swing, looking up at the stars. They had bought a new house in New Jersey a few months ago, deciding they wanted to raise their kids in a quieter neighborhood where they could play in their front yard without the constant worry of being taken by a stranger. The area in which they lived was still close enough to New York that they could commute easily enough. Finn did it everyday, and Rachel would to starting in a few months when she went back from maternity leave.

"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were out for dinner with Puck and Quinn and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. You mesmorized me with your beauty, you still do." Finn said as he pulled her even tighter into his arms under the warmth of the blanket.

"Yeah well, I can remember going back to my apartment that night to have Quinn antagonizing me for being infatuated with you after one date." Rachel remembered with a laugh.

"I annoyed the crap out of Puck when I was begging for more information about you, I wanted to know everything about you."

"Well now we have our girls and they have their 4 kids, and we are all living happily ever after." Rachel snuggled into his side and kissed his chin.

"You got that right. I never believed in happily ever afters until I met you, and now I know that I could never possibly look at another woman the same way again. You're it for me until the end of time."

"I should hope so, cause you're mine." Rachel said only half-joking.

He smirked at her. He loved her little possessive quality. It was insanely sexy to him.

"I can already see us sitting here in 60 years, doing this very same thing." Finn said.

Rachel gazed up at him in awe. "I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said."

"Well it's true. When our kids are all grown and long gone, we'll still sit out here and I'll look at you and say, I thought I loved you then."

Rachel's eyes welled up. "That's our song."

"You bet it is. It couldn't possibly fit us better, and I will sing it for you until the end of time."

_I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
>And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray<br>What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
>But I've said that before<em>

_And now you're my whole life  
>now you're my whole world<br>I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
>We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in<br>And I'll look at you and say  
>And I thought I loved you then<br>And I thought I loved you then  
><em> 

And there you have it. I know it's a little short, but I hope you still enjoyed it. 


End file.
